Inert gases are used extensively in the food industry to prevent the decaying of foodstuffs, and in other industries to reduce the possibility of instantaneous combustion or explosive ignition. One method and apparatus for producing an inert gas is through the combustion of liquid or gaseous hydrocarbons. The greatest problem experienced with these methods and apparatus is in ensuring that the oxygen content is sufficiently reduced. Too high an oxygen content destroys the utility of the inert gas. Elaborate systems have been developed relating to using atomizing agents to promote more efficient combustion and a series of shock coolings and scrubbings to reduce the oxygen content. An example of such a system is German Patent 2,424,064. As a result of the elaborate systems which must be used to produce a safe inert gas, the cost of production is high and the apparatus required are not readily transportable for use at remote sights.